Les shinigamis découvrent
by Nat'nMay
Summary: Recueil de crack sur la découverte plus en profondeur du monde des humains par les dieux de la mort (et quelques espada !). Le monde des mortels a toujours moult choses à offrir... Films, traditions, alcools, danses, lieux chargés (plus ou moins) d'histoire, rien ne leur est épargné ! -fictions écrites à deux-


Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Auteur : Nat. Le prochain OS sera donc de May !

Ce recueil est avant tout un ÉNORME RECUEIL DE CRACK. Ne prenez RIEN au sérieux. Sans déconner, le but de ce recueil, c'est de raconter de la merde juste pour le fun (et parce qu'en période de partiel, faut bien se vider l'esprit). Donc bien sûr **tout est exagéré** , les réactions comme les personnages hein. Ne prend pas en compte les morts des derniers chapitres au passage, aussi -j'ignorais qu'ils étaient morts en fait et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de changer. Et puis je fais ce que je veux, na. Ah oui et c'est pas rare que je clashe quelques persos. Mais j'les aime quand même :3

Ah et ouais, j'ai pas pu me retenir de placer un poil de GrimmIchi (disons surtout que c'est pour illustrer le couple type, soit un qui se vide de son eau et l'autre qui tente de rester digne). Juste un peu, rien de trop voyant quand même.

Bref~~ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les shinigamis (et quelques ex-espada) découvrent

….. Le Tombeau des Lucioles

C'était parti d'un truc tout bête. Une demande comme une autre de la part du vice-capitaine de la sixième division, Renji Abarai, jeune shinigami compétent mais cruellement perdu concernant tout ce qui touchait au monde des humains – il n'y avait qu'à voir ses (ô combien déroutantes) tenues dès qu'il rentrait dans son gigai. Le style retro post-moderne après gardiste post hippie brûlait son pesant de rétines, même chez le petit groupe d'être peu conventionnels qu'était la bande de Karakura. Le nombre d'évanouissement d'Ishida suite à une exposition trop brutale d'une nouvelle folie vestimentaire de Renji avait drastiquement augmenté depuis la fin de la guerre de mille ans (d'un côté, c'était une bien belle punition pour celui qui avait rejoins les Quincy, avait argumenté le tatoué).

Mais il y avait une chose qui fascinait le rouge, bien plus que ses –affreuses- lunettes de soleil et les vêtements tout droit sortis de Woodstock : Les films. Horreur, animation, aventure, survival-horror, romantique –Ichigo avait bien ri en découvrant que son ami avait en fait un vrai cœur de midinette-, tout semblait avoir pour lui un intérêt autrement plus développé qu'envers ses responsabilités administratives. Il n'était pas rare qu'il débarque, accompagné ou non, chez le shinigami remplaçant ou Orihime afin de squatter sans vergogne le lecteur DVD ou tout simplement un site de streaming. Et il pouvait y passer des heures, devant l'écran, dans un silence de cathédrale, buvant religieusement chaque parole prononcée ou lisant avec une extrême attention chaque sous-titres si d'aventures il voulait un peu d'exotisme. Et puis, ça améliorait toujours un peu sa connaissance des langues étrangères… un peu. Disons que les « die mothafucka » et les « sonuvabitch » devenaient des insultes de plus en plus régulières pour tous ceux qui le combattaient.

Pour en revenir au visionnage en lui-même, un Vasto Lorde lui-même n'aurait pas pu distraire Renji et il n'était pas rare que son capitaine en personne se déplace pour ramener son lieutenant par la peau du – par la ceinture de son obi. Tous les amis de Renji compatissaient avec le noble : eux aussi en avaient vite ras-le-zanpakuto des debriefings toujours plus passionnés du shinigami tatoué. Et une journée dans un bureau pouvait vite devenir très, très, très longue.

Il fallait préciser que le rouge s'était trouvé un vrai partenaire de cinéma en la personne d'Hisagi Shuuhei et qu'il n'était donc pas rare que ces deux-là entraînent dans leur soirée Kira Izuru, Hinamori Momo, qui à leur tour ramenaient deux ou trois invités. Si bien que les séances collectives à 20 ou 30 devenaient peu à peu monnaie courante (et c'était vachement gratifiant de voir les capitaines s'intéresser à leur film. Kenpachi avait adoré Fight Club. Bizarrement). Derechef, Nanao avait fait tout son possible pour réserver et planifier chacune de ces soirées, Ichigo ayant moyennement accepté que tout ce beau monde prenne racine dans son salon. En peu de temps, le Seireitei s'était pourvu d'un générateur et de matériel audiovisuel bien évidemment protégés d'un sort de kido. Un Ikkaku effrayé par Leather Face posait rapidement certains problèmes de sécurité. Et rapidement, donc, quelques thèmes avaient été spécifiquement choisis. C'était bien là tout le cœur du problème. Parce que les films de ce soir étaient des Miyazaki. Des films magnifiques, sensibles, touchant le cœur des grands comme des petits…

« -JAMAIS. AU-DESSUS DE MON CORPS MOOOOOOOOOORT ! ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE, J'VEUX PAS ! »

Un Ichigo volant passa au-dessus de l'assemblée prête à mettre le film, heureusement rattrapé par Yumichika, qui en profita pour l'épousseter.

« Allez Ichi', soit cool, c'est juste quelque films et puis t'as l'autorisation de rester avec tes potes pour la nuit, argua le vice-capitaine de la sixième en passant le shoji suivi Inoue et les autres, Même ton mec peut rester ! »

Ces derniers avaient l'air d'être des condamnés à mort allant à l'échafaud, sauf Grimmjow (le fameux mec d'Ichigo, réhabilité après la guerre du fait de sa participation au côté des dieux de la mort) qui avait surtout l'air de se faire chier. Et qui en avait surtout assez des reniflements de la plantureuse rousse, qui se nicha directement dans la poitrine tout aussi opulente de Matsumoto en sanglotant. Ishida prépara une boîte de mouchoir qu'il plaça entre lui et Chad, dont l'aura de dépression inquiétait quelque peu. Personne n'essaye de se moquer de l'ours en peluche gigantesque qui trônait entre ses bras musclés. Saluant d'un signe de tête les personnes présentes, l'ex-espada aux cheveux bleus rejoignit son petit copain, le cala contre son torse, attendant qu'il termine d'hurler à la mort et attrapa au vol le paquet de mouchoir que lui jeta le Quincy avant de le poser à côté d'Ichigo.

«- Nous sommes prêts, annonça dignement Ishida, le regard lointain.

-Enfin, ce n'est qu'un film…, commença Rukia, pourquoi réagir ainsi ?

-Ce film, c'est le diable !, cria Ichigo, il est affreux ! On a pas besoin de ça après avoir fini une guerre ! »

Du fond du décolleté de Matsumoto, Inoue approuva.

« - Ce film vous arrache le cœur, le piétine, le brûle et l'enterre », déclara sombrement Chad.

Un petit silence fit suite à cette phrase, durant lequel Ichigo attrapa un pot de glace, Inoue une couette pour se rouler en boule dedans, et Ishida tapota l'épaule du mexicain. Hisagi, la télécommande en main, hésita un instant avant de lancer la vidéo : si le roux, qui avait quand même connu deux guerres et combattu au péril de sa vie, réagissaient avec tant de véhémence, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de commencer par ce film, finalement. Ils se regardèrent avec Kira, pesant le pour et le contre mais ce fut Renji qui prit les choses en main puisqu'il piqua la télécommande avant de se tourner vers la douzaine de shinigamis rassemblés.

« -Désolé les mecs, mais il est prévu qu'on commence par lui…

-MONSTRE, l'interrompit Inoue.

-Être infâme, renchérit Ishida

-Connard, t'es qu'un connard Renji, gémit Ichigo, au désespoir, moi qui nous pensais frères d'armes !

-Berry, t'en fais trop là, grogna Grimmjow, c'est qu'un putain de film.

-Tu peux pas comprendre, tu l'as pas vu.

-Mets le bordel en route, dit le bleuté à Renji en ignorant superbement le commentaire de l'humain.

-Vous êtes tous prêt ? On peut y aller ? »

Un « oui » collectif fit suite à sa question. Satisfait, il appuya sur play puis alla s'asseoir entre Shuuhei et Izuru avant de piocher dans la poche de bonbons à leurs pieds. Hitsugaya, traîné de force par Hinamori, servit du thé à Yumichika, Rukia, Nanao Byakuya (pas ici de son plein grès non plus mais il ne pouvait dire non à sa charmante sœur) et Ukitake pendant le temps de chargement. Les autres (Kyoraku, Ikkaku, Shuuhei, Izuru) préférèrent les boissons sucrées. Tous se sentaient prêts à affronter ce que les humains disaient si terrible. Ce devait être eux qui fabulaient un peu, ceci dit, et c'est confiant qu'ils s'installèrent plus confortablement sur les nombreux coussins disposés au sol.

« La nuit du 21 septembre 1945, je suis mort. »

Ils se regardèrent tous. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas _aussi_ préparés qu'ils le pensaient…

Au bout de cinq minutes, Inoue avait déjà adopté la position fœtale sur les genoux de Matsumoto. Deux minutes plus tard, c'est Ichigo qui se pelotonna contre Grimmjow en encourageant du regard un Chad déjà au bord du suicide mental qui serrait son fidèle Yu-chan contre lui. Ishida ne cessait de remonter ses lunettes, sans doute pour se donner une certaine contenance.

Quand le fils aîné fut mis en face du corps brûlé de sa mère, on perdit définitivement Matsumoto et Hinamori, qui sanglotèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la fin.

Il fallut toute sa volonté à Byakuya pour ne pas se lancer sur une diatribe sur l'honneur de la famille et la nécessité d'assister ses membres quand la tante se comporta si mal avec son neveu et sa nièce. Yumichika manqua de déchirer son mouchoir en millier de petits morceaux quand elle vendit les affaires de sa sœur décédée –un kimono aussi joli ne méritait pas de finir entre ses mains souillées, déclara-t-il, hors de lui.

Une vague de malaise tomba sur le groupe quand les deux enfants se retrouvèrent à vivre seuls, surtout du côté des ex-habitants des districts les plus pauvres du Rukongai. Renji, les larmes aux yeux sous l'afflux de souvenirs douloureux, serra les poings alors que Rukia se fermait progressivement, elle aussi au bord des larmes. Hisagi, qui avait vécu dans un quartier assez pauvre mais pas autant qu'Inuzuri, se mordit la lèvre et entoura doucement les épaules de son ami tatoué, alors que lui-même se rappelait des temps durs d'avant l'Académie. A ses côtés, Kira tapota ses paupières avec un mouchoir, se jurant de montrer ce film à toute sa division pour leur faire comprendre ce qu'était le vrai désespoir.

Hitsugaya piqua discrètement un des mouchoirs d'Ukitake alors que ce dernier se retenait de pleurer sur l'épaule d'un Kyoraku choqué que des humains aient envie de créer un film pareil : Le cinéma n'était-il pas fait pour rendre les gens heureux, comme on le lui avait dit ?

Dans le dernier quart du film, quand Seita apprenait la capitulation du Japon après avoir retiré toutes les économies de leurs parents, Renji abandonna toute fierté mal placée et sanglota silencieusement sur l'épaule d'un Shuuhei tout aussi éploré. Ichigo et toute sa bande pleurait de concert depuis bien longtemps, mais le rouquin eut la surprise de sentir l'étreinte de Grimmjow se resserrer autour de lui. Un rapide coup d'œil lui indiqua que l'arrancar luttait pour ne pas se rouler en boule comme un chaton –la solitude et la survie par soi-même était deux sujets que comprenaient fort bien le sexta. Rukia se moucha sans vergogne dans les cheveux détachés de Renji, alors qu'à ses côtés, Byakuya lissait les plis de son écharpe pour se distraire et converser sa façade d'iceberg (pas d'yeux mouillés mais un œil avisé aurait été capable de déceler la légère tension dans ses épaules). Nanao finit dans le câlin de réconfort que Matsumoto donnait à une Inoue proche de la déshydratation. Ikkaku mangeait bonbons sur bonbons, seule preuve de son émotion, tout en caressant doucement les mèches corbeaux de Yumichika, lequel avait le visage enfoui dans son mouchoir en soie. Ukitake enchaînait les tasses de thés mouillées de larmes, Kyoraku avait sorti sa bouteille de sake d'urgence. Chad s'était emparé d'Izuru afin de s'en servir comme d'un doudou. Le blond n'avait pas protesté, un peu de chaleur était bienvenu. Ishida tenta tant bien que mal de rester digne, mais les deux sillons d'eau salée qui barraient son visage gâchait un tant soit peu son effet.

Une plainte presque animale s'échappa de Renji, de Shuuhei et d'Ichigo quand Setsuko mourut.

Une fois la crémation commencée, Rukia rejoignit le câlin collectif de Matsumoto. Hitsugaya crut remarquer un petit miaulement de détresse néanmoins il ne pipa mot. Il était trop occupé à soutenir Ukitake et, de manière générale, à essayer de recomposer son faciès froid avant d'appeler Hyorinmaru pour que son zanpakuto l'aide à surmonter cette épreuve. Yumichika disparut entre les bras d'Ikkaku, barbouillant généreusement le torse de son amant de son mascara. Hinamori attrapa une poche de chamallow du fond de son cocon de couvertures. Byakuya hésita un instant à tapoter l'épaule de son subordonné inconsolable puis se dit que de toute façon rien de ce qui se passait ici ne sortirait de la pièce. Il s'exécuta donc et fut à moitié surpris de recevoir contre son torse une masse rouge beuglant ce qui semblait être « capitaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine ». Il émit une rapide prière pour son écharpe maintenant pleine de morve. Hisagi se fit attraper par Kira puis prit place entre les bras et d'Izuru et de Chad où il put pleurer tout son saoul. Kyoraku sortit sa deuxième bouteille une fois Seita mort lui aussi. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui prit la télécommande une fois le film fini, mettant fin à presque une heure et demie de « torture ». Ce film était très beau. Mais il avait aussi la capacité de rendre n'importe qui plus fragile que de la fine porcelaine de Chine.

« -C'est fini, tout le monde, annonça-t-il doucement.

-Ichiiiiiiiiiiiii –snuuurff- il est horrible ton fiiilm –sniff, gémit le lieutenant de Byakuya

-J't'avais prévenu !, rétorqua le roux en reniflant, Grim', ça va ?

-… Miiii, fut sa seule réponse alors qu'il se collait encore plus à Ichigo

-…Le premier qui fait une seule remarque sur mon mec, j'le fais regarder le film à nouveau »

Cette menace fut accueillie d'un concert de protestation face au sadisme du vizard.

« -J'vous l'avais dit que ce film était horrible ! J'vous l'avais dit ! »

Résultat de cette séance ?

Tous furent trop éprouvés pour continuer la soirée. Ils furent aussi trop traumatisés pour ne songer ne serait-ce qu'à quitter la pièce, excepté Byakuya qui se vit dans l'obligation de ramener Renji en plus de Rukia, vu l'état du rouge et le fait que ce dernier s'accrochait à lui comme Aizen à sa chevelure parfaite.

Au matin, un shinigami sans nom retrouva donc une marée humaine échouée dans la salle, les corps étalés en un savant mélange au milieu de papier de bonbons et de bouteilles de soda vides.

Kensei récupéra un Hisagi qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, Rose un lieutenant encore plus déprimé que d'habitude, Shinji un burrito qui devait être Hinamori et chacun d'entre eux s'interrogèrent sur les crises de larmes subites de leur subordonné respectif.

Hitsugaya accorda à Matsumoto un congé ainsi qu'à lui-même, de même que les deux dieux de la mort les plus forts de la Treizième et de la Huitième.

La bande Karakura sécha le lycée la journée d'après.

Grimmjow séquestra Ichigo dans sa chambre trois jours durant.

Renji se vit offrir une peluche de la part de Chad. Il ne la quitta pas pendant une semaine, même si son capitaine eut franchement honte en le voyant débarquer avec elle lors d'une réunion à la première division. Mais quand il constata l'état déplorable de Shuuhei et d'Izuru, le premier proche du suicide par défenestration, le second par empalement sur son sabre, il se dit qu'il aurait pu avoir pire.

Yumichika et Ikkaku se remirent plus vite : un bon combat faisait tout oublier. Mais le brun s'occupa avec encore plus d'attention de ses kimonos.

Exceptionnellement, on accorda à Hisagi le droit de conduire sa moto. 18 bâtiments furent ajoutés à la liste des rénovations.

Nanao, enfin, mit au programme plusieurs soirées de films comiques pendant les mois qui suivirent le visionnage du Tombeau des Lucioles. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les classiques français amenèrent bien plus le sourire – Shuuhei cita des passages de la Folie des Grandeurs jusqu'au moment où Kensei jura qu'il allait le pendre avec Kazeshini.

Cependant, d'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de mettre le DVD de côté. Jusqu'au jour où…

« -Lieutenant Abarai ! Vous connaissez ce film ?, interrogea Rikichi en tendant la boîte.

-ARRIÈRE DÉMON ! NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI OU PAYE-LE DE TA VIE !

-Mais lieutenant- !

-PLUS JAMAIS ! »

* * *

C'était ridicule à écrire, à relire et à publier. Mais, personnellement, je réagis comme Ichigo quand on me propose de le regarder et je finis aussi misérable que Kira ._. Ce film est traumatisant. Bref, vos avis :D ?


End file.
